


just us and fire

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M, Sex, fuck it to fix it, really i should play with this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surge is both friend and foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just us and fire

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is...idk. don't read it.   
> 2\. thanks to hannah for letting me join her while I sprinted through writing this~

Jongdae's hands are trembling, electricity set loose under his skin with no outlet. Not that he can't let it out, but he's in class and suddenly shooting off a high wattage of sparks won't exactly be unnoticeable. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, alarm for five minutes of class remaining, and Jongdae can feel his body immediately reacting to the charge on the device- debating between draining or refilling the battery. Jongdae bites his lip. 

Humans don't charge phones, he tells himself, or drain them. Get a grip, relax. 

For all of his own encouraging words, Jongdae's hair is starting to stand on end, and he pulls his hood over his head before the professor can look his way. He’s always had messy, electrocuted looking hair, but when the strands start lifting away from his forehead, bright blue of electricity coloring in his roots from his last bad dye job, the mess becomes upwards of ten times more noticeable.

Besides, everyone knows humans don't naturally have blue hair. Aliens, however, that could be another story- one that's Jongdae's own.

Born on earth and raised on Earth, Jongdae's parents (adopted, of course) had no idea that the little boy they picked up from the orphanage would develop superhuman abilities. He’s not the only one on earth, however. There are five others that he knows of, and Joonmyun is taking a trip to Russia today, dipping into his adopted family's more than accommodating bank account to head for a freak ice storm and see if more of them are, in fact, on earth.

They don't know anything about themselves besides their powers: no origin planet, no explanations for how they got here or why. But they all--Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, and Joonmyun--have each other. Five aliens against the world--or hiding from it.

Jongdae bursts out of class, making a beeline for the all access stairs at the end of the hallway. He needs to get on the roof; he needs to get out of this building. Jongdae passes Baekhyun on his way, and the other boy understands the moment he sees the sparks on Jongdae’s cheekbones, the blue of his hair under his hood.

"Go, go," he urges, grabbing Jongdae's hand, his own power protecting him from the coursing of Jongdae's own. He forces Jongdae to walk calmly, to not draw attention, pretending like they're two boyfriends just heading up for a chat and a few kisses. Baekhyun is Jongin’s though, so Jongdae, despite how soothing Baekhyun’s healing light can be, refuses to get between the two of them.

"I'll call Joonmyun--" Baekhyun starts as they head up the steps together. Jongdae shakes his head furiously. Joonmyun is at the airport right now. He needs to go to Russia for all of their sakes and not call off his expedition and possibly lose this lead for the sake of Jongdae. Joonmyun might be the most helpful when Jongdae's powers start to overwhelm him, his water conducting the electricity under Jongdae's skin out and away, but Jongdae's suffered suffered a surge without Joonmyun before and can do it again.

"Let me at least call Jongin," Baekhyun insists. "Get his permission to...help you." Help, in this context, is a bit too intimate. Jongdae shakes his head again.

"No," he whines. "Baek--no. I. Can't let you." Baekhyun throws his hands up, letting go of Jongdae's hand for just a moment. Electricity surges around them, the air crackling with it. 

"Damnit, Dae," Baekhyun snaps, grabbing onto Jongdae's hand again. "You're really bad this time. Just let me--"

"I'm fine, Baekhyun, seriously," Jongdae says, hoping the pained moan in his voice isn't too obvious. "I just need a minute." Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, and it's obviously an indicator that Jongdae is fooling a grand total of no one. Baekhyun pulls out his phone and ignores Jongdae.

Jongdae is tempted to zap the device from Baekhyun’s hands, but he doesn't want to ruin it. Baekhyun just got it for his birthday. 

"Hey, babe," Baekhyun says, and he waits only a second before he rambles right on. "I've got Jongdae on the roof of the physics building." He waits only a second more before he hangs up and looks at Jongdae curiously.

"What?" Jongdae asks, now carefully letting sparks fly from his hand not caught in Baekhyun’s grip to try and let the surge out. It's almost futile. The build up this time is a lot, boundless energy caught in his body making his teeth ache.

"He's coming to us?" Baekhyun answers, and he sounds confused. They stay there, together, for nearly 40 seconds before the air splits and Jongin’s shadow solidifies into his body. He’s got his arm around someone's waist, the new boy taller and broader than Jongin, his eyes wild and excited where Jongin’s are sleepy.

Jongdae has never seen him before, but his energy immediately is drawn towards him.

Another one them.

"Oh my god," Jongin breathes the instant he sees Jongdae where he's crumpled on the ground. "Jongdae-hyung, let Baek-hyung--" Jongdae shakes his head again, stubborn. "Fuck, hyung. You look really bad."

"Jongin," Baekhyun cuts in. He crouches down and sets his palms on either side of Jongdae's face, letting him release energy through both hands and calming him still. "Who is that?" He nods towards the new boy who is keeping careful distance.

"Chanyeol-hyung," Jongin calls. "He's from America. I told you about that fire there, right?" Baekhyun blinks, and he lets go of Jongdae to grab onto Jongin’s collar. 

"You went to the states? Jongin!" 

"Hyung!" Jongin whines back. "I found another one of us! Don't be ma--"

Jongdae's energy cracks, and the air holds unnaturally still for a second. Jongin grabs Baekhyun and disappears just before Jongdae's control snaps, and a bolt of lightning surges up into the sky.

They reappear next to Chanyeol, and Jongdae curls up.

"Sorry," he croaks, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Jongdae, please," Baekhyun pleads, working his way out of Jongin’s arms. He takes a step towards Jongdae. "Let me--"

The energy surges up again.

"Stay back!" Jongdae screams, and the bolts surge from his body again. It feels unending, and then arms are wrapping around his body, a soothing heat breaking through the painful prickling of static, and Jongdae can almost breathe normally again.

A low voice is soothing in his ear. "Breathe," it says. It's the new guy, Chanyeol, Jongdae realizes belatedly. "Just let go and breathe, yeah. Like that. Come on." Jongdae listens because his surge hurts, and he has no reason not to. He gives in because this guy is siphoning off his energy, and it's helping him immensely. 

"Jongin," he hears Baekhyun asking over the roar of his own blood in his ears. "What did you say his power is?"

"Fire," rings next to Jongdae's ear, the low baritone vibrating against his neck.

"Oh," Baekhyun says.

Oh, Jongdae thinks. Fire. Just as destructive and wild as his own. It makes sense that Chanyeol would know exactly how to control Jongdae's surge. He sags against the new boy, lets him rearrange them until Jongdae is curled in Chanyeol's lap, his senses slowly stopping their blistering with pain. The ends of his hair stop swirling with blue, and the air stops smelling too terribly of ozone. It could have been an hour or minutes, but Jongdae comes back to himself in Chanyeol's embrace. He notices the illusion Baekhyun is holding up to keep Jongdae's lightning out of view from anyone looking on from the ground.

"Thanks, Baek," he says, and Chanyeol's arms around him loosen.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asks. Jongdae groans as he stands, spots dancing in his vision.

"Yes," he says. "Thanks to you. Really," he tacks on when Chanyeol starts shaking his head.

"Not the best way to meet," Jongdae says, holding out his hand. "I'm Jongdae."

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol responds, taking Jongdae's hand and allowing him to pull him to his feet. Wow, Jongdae realizes. He is really tall. Handsome too, but then all of them seem to be.

"I need to probably get back stateside soon," Chanyeol says to Jongin. "Classes will be starting in the morning."

"Will you come back?" Jongdae asks. He winces when he hears just how desperate his voice sounds, but he's never felt this good after his surge has calmed before. He wants to feel Chanyeol against him, see if the control that Baekhyun and Jongin started to show after they started dating (and sleeping together) could be a possibility for him.

"I want to," Chanyeol says, his eyes trained on where he and Jongdae’s hands are still clasped together. Jongdae thinks he's probably thinking something similar.

"Joonmyun hyung will hopefully be back this weekend, and you can meet him," Jongin says. "I will come pick you up?"

"It's a date," Chanyeol confirms, winking at Jongdae. 

Jongdae flushes. "Err, your first time over here meeting us and it was wasted on me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Chanyeol says. He grins, too many teeth and confidence oozing from him. "I'm positive this was definitely not a waste of time."

___

The next weekend goes off splendidly. Everyone likes Chanyeol, pokes fun at his accented Korean while he laughs at their English. Kyungsoo hates him, but then, Kyungsoo hates everybody (meaning he will protect them all no matter what it takes even if he spends the majority of his days glaring at them). 

Chanyeol is with them when Joonmyun finally brings back his lead in Russia: a boy older than all of them with a nature more darkly rebellious and an aura colder than the Arctic. He’s a sweetheart, really, but his ice is wild and sharp. Joonmyun is already in love with him, their powers similar in the same way Chanyeol and Jongdae's are. Minseok, Jongdae can tell, will take a little longer to "warm up" to Joonmyun, but his obvious trust in Joonmyun is enough of a starting point.

Jongdae discovers, just as Chanyeol proclaimed, that the first visit was not a waste of time at all.

Summer comes in with summer storms and summer heat, and Jongdae and Chanyeol spend almost all of their time holding hands or somehow touching, trying to calm their power as it rages in them.

"Jongdae," Chanyeol pants one night. "I'm about to surge." Jongdae's eyes widen, and he glances around the summer house that Joonmyun had rented out for all of them. The others are out doing who knows what. 

"Jongdae," Chanyeol starts again, and he's nervous, his hands a bit clammy even with the heat rising under his skin, searing against Jongdae's hand. "Will you...can I..." 

They don't really have a word for it, when one of them lies with the other in the most biblical sense to control the overwhelming energy rising in him, but the most obvious choice would be sex. Sharing his body with someone, allowing them to siphon off his excess energy so completely through skin to skin contact is the fastest way to kill a surge, and Jongdae would be lying to himself if he says he hadn't thought extensively about sex with Chanyeol. They've shared a few kisses that they haven't talked about, but Jongdae knows the interest is mutual. Chanyeol asking him to help him is cue enough, anyway.

"I," Jongdae starts. Coughs. Clears his throat. "This might not be the best time but. I. Like you? So I. Yeah. I'll."

"Please," Chanyeol murmurs. The air around him is shimmering with heat off his body. "Help me, Dae. I don't want to suffer this alone again, and it's got to be you. It's only you. Please." It's not the most eloquent confession, but Jongdae didn't even manage a full sentence, so he can't really judge. What he can judge, however, is just how perfect Chanyeol's mouth feels against his own, his hands caught in Chanyeol's wild hair and the other boy's hands on Jongdae’s hips pulling him in. 

Chanyeol's kisses are like fire racing through Jongdae's system, and it's fitting. He feels warm and comfortable, empowered as he draws on Chanyeol's energy. He can't feel the dangerous heat the way Minseok or Joonmyun do. He feels safe, and Chanyeol's shoulders are relaxed under Jongdae's touch. He’s letting go too, his surge under control as he traces the edges of Jongdae's teeth his his tongue, and Jongdae sucks on it playfully.

"Minseok is gonna be pissed if we do this on the couch," Jongdae warns when the back of his knees his the sofa. Chanyeol laughs, voice pitched so low Jongdae almost moans as the echoes trail down his spine.

"Joonmyun hyung can handle him," Chanyeol says. "Surge is a good enough excuse, I think." He shoves lightly, and Jongdae grabs onto Chanyeol's shirt, pulling him down on top of him as he tumbles down onto the plush cushions. 

Chanyeol fits himself between Jongdae's legs, Jongdae's knees settling on either side of his hips and holding him close even as he pulls Chanyeol's shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind them. He runs his hands down Chanyeol’s flushed skin. He’s not the most built, but his skin is taught and warm, and Jongdae can feel his muscles shifting as he shivers at Jongdae’s touch. His energy seeps off of him, and Jongdae latches onto it.

Amazed by the feeling of channeling Chanyeol’s energy in such magnitude, Jongdae almost misses when he leans up to catch Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol’s hands are on the angles of Jongdae’s jaw at the last second, and Chanyeol’s kiss is addictive. They’ve kissed before, but Jongdae has never felt desperation like this from Chanyeol, never felt his energy seeping into Jongdae’s muscles as they work against the surge.

Chanyeol is quick to pull Jongdae’s pants down, to shove his shirt up.

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes as Chanyeol drags his tongue up Jongdae’s stomach, teeth sharp on his collarbones while he pulls the t-shirt over Jongdae’s head.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol manages in response. “I need to--” He tugs on Jongdae’s shoulder, force a bit too much, and they both topple down onto the floor, knocking the couch cushions askew in the process. Chanyeol whines, and Jongdae wedges himself between Chanyeol's legs, lifting his knees and sliding his hands up his thighs to the small of his back, rubbing away the sting of their landing.

"How should I--" Jongdae starts, his fingers tugging on the zipper of Chanyeol's pants. "How do you want me?" He rocks his hips forward, grinding against Chanyeol, and Chanyeol groans.

"However," he pants. "I just need you. C'mon." He reaches for Jongdae, and Jongdae goes easily, falling into Chanyeol's arms, bare chests pressed together as he kisses him hard again, licking fervently into his mouth. Chanyeol's skin is burning against Jongdae's, his hands leaving trails of heat that sear through Jongdae's body and light up his senses with pleasure as he trails them up and down his spine.

"Let me get you out of these," Jongdae murmurs against Chanyeol's mouth, tugging at one of Chanyeol's belt loops.

"Yeah," Chanyeol breathes. He lifts his hips, helping Jongdae pull the stiff fabric down. "Yeah, okay." 

It takes longer than it should to get Chanyeol's pants off with his constant need to be touching Jongdae, with the way he whimpers as his surge threatens to overtake him when he isn't in contact with Jongdae's skin. When Jongdae does finally wrestle the pants off, he accidentally knocks one of the couch cushions upright, and there, underneath is, is lube.

Lucky find; they'd both completely forgotten about the necessity of such a thing in the urgency brought on by Chanyeol's impending surge. Jongdae waves it in front of Chanyeol's face, placing an anchoring hand on his hip. Chanyeol's bucks his hips up, and his cock is leaking precome on his belly.

Jongdae swallows.

"I don't care how," Chanyeol reminds him. "Please, fuck, Jongdae, please." Chanyeol lifts his hips again, and Jongdae wraps one hand around the other boy's cock, stroking slow and measured. Chanyeol whines, and Jongdae uses his distraction to busy himself coating his fingers in lube and pressing his first finger against Chanyeol's rim.

Chanyeol hisses as he pushes in, working his finger in slow and methodical, keeping Chanyeol calm and working to keep his energy from spiking. Preparing for sex when someone is only minutes away from combusting, Jongdae realizes, working in a second finger, is extremely stressful.

"Hurry," Chanyeol moans, voice rough. It sends a shiver down Jongdae's spine, but he hardly even feels the cold of the sensation with the heat Chanyeol is letting off. He crooks his two finger, and Chanyeol shouts out in surprise.

" _Oh!_ The muscles in his stomach tighten. "Do that again." Jongdae does, scissoring his fingers and stretching Chanyeol until his back is bowed and his breathing is labored and little pleas and harsh sighs are falling from his mouth. 

"More," Chanyeol asks. "Another. Jongdae--"

"I'm here," Jongdae says. He sets himself up properly on his knees, hitching Chanyeol's knees up around his waist and using his lube-covered fingers to guide himself in. He presses just the tip inside, and Chanyeol's eyes are bright, almost orange, as he stares at Jongdae.

"Here we go," Jongdae tells him, and then he sinks forward, watching Chanyeol's face for any expression of extreme discomfort. He kisses along Chanyeol's jaw and his collarbones, waiting for him to adjust.

"Are you good?" he asks, and Chanyeol nods.

"I won't be if you don't move," Chanyeol hisses, and Jongdae draws back before he snaps his hips forward, grabbing onto Chanyeol's hands and pressing their palms together. Like this, he can feel the ebb and flow of Chanyeol's surge, can feel the way the energy easily leaves Chanyeol's body and enters his own, spiraling off and away when his body realizes it can't use fire power. Chanyeol's breathing is labored, but his skin is starting to cool even if the pretty flush on his chest and cheeks hasn't died at all. 

Jongdae lets go of one of Chanyeol's hands, fisting Chanyeol's cock as he works towards bringing them both to orgasm. Chanyeol's tips his head back, and Jongdae's lips find his fluttering pulse just underneath the skin. He hums gently against it, and there's a flash in the air, extreme light and heat, before Chanyeol is coming.

The crackling energy of the surge breaks, and the only charge is the air in the energy between them, no supernatural force.

Jongdae fucks him through it, working his hips in slower, smaller circles, grinding deep and strong into Chanyeol until white coats his vision and he too is thrown headfirst into throes of pleasure. 

"So," Chanyeol coughs. "Who's bottle is that?" He nods at the lube bottle discarded on the floor. Jongdae stares at him.

"I don't even get a thank you for helping you out?" he asks, slipping out and reaching for his pants. He uses his boxers to wipe himself off with, forcing himself onto wobbly feet. His knees ache from the rubbing on the carpet, but he needs to get Chanyeol a washcloth or something. His stomach is an absolute mess of come.

"'Thank you' is too weak to express how incredible that was," Chanyeol tells him. Jongdae kicks his thigh lightly. 

"You're full of shit," he says, wandering off to pull on his jeans and grab a towel for the other boy. 

"Of come!" Chanyeol shouts back to him. Jongdae snorts.

Well, he isn't wrong.

The clean-up process is quiet: fixing up the couch cushions and throwing their dirty clothes in the hamper before racing upstairs and into their own showers. Chanyeol finds his way into Jongdae's bed right away though, his energy thrumming normally, and Jongdae snuggles up against him.

"Hey," Chanyeol murmurs, the word slurred with his tiredness. Jongdae hums. "Can I call you my boyfriend?"

Jongdae grins against Chanyeol's chest. "I expect a date first," he says. "And only if you promise to deal with my next surge." Chanyeol ruffles Jongdae's hair before he drops a kiss on his forehead.

"Roses, dinner, and fantastic sex," Chanyeol muses. Jongdae's eyes slip closed. "I think I can handle that."

Jongdae just grins. He can definitely get used to that. Besides, it's not too shabby for two alien boys on the verge of being in love.


End file.
